


Repaying the favour

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston (RPF), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Agent!Tom, F/M, Smut, Sunday Smut Spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When unnamed OFC is hospitalised during a mission, Thomas comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying the favour

 

I wasn't expecting there to be so many new agents for the at our secret headquarters located off the grid this day. I certainly wasn't expecting them all to be lithe, tall men who looked like they could kill you with just a menacing look and a snap of their fingers. They looked ruthless. I was head of the Agency and it took all my professionalism not to clock out early to get away from their glares. Today it was the induction day where the successful applicants were filled in on what proceeds went on at the HQ. They were told that they had to delete all contact with the personal world and take on an entirely new persona. They were all given fake ID's and passports, along with a pocket knife, a small handgun, a highly powerful laser cutter in the shape of a pen and even a new car that could turn invisible. We were highly advanced in the industry, so blowing our cover was never a problem. We recruited smart and trustworthy people, and any snakes in the grass would be strung up and killed, the family informed that they died 'in honour on a mission'.

I was leading the initial induction meeting at 9am that morning, all the blinds drawn and the room pitch black. There was a sea of suits and slicked back hair sat in the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs before me, and I went through with my presentation. During the presentation I noticed that one applicant (#3702060) had a difficult time concentrating, I decided to let it slide this one time and looked his name up on the database.

_Agent Number #3702060_

_Real Name: Hiddleston, Thomas William_

_Alias: Pine, Johnathon_

_Date of Birth: 09/02/1981_

_Place of Residence: London, England_

He looked like a respectable agent and perhaps him being a newbie was all a little daunting to him. It still didn't go well against his name as he was being very unprofessional. I sent a message to his pager, calling him into my office and had a little chat with him.

"Do you know why you're here, Thomas?" I asked, sitting directly in front of him with a stern look on my face.

"I do not, Miss," he said, sitting back and I saw him visibly and audibly swallow a tough lump in his throat.

I smirked at how nervous I made him. "Well, it is your first day as an Agent here, and you were being very unprofessional on the induction briefing this morning. You were fidgeting and looking in your lap rather than paying attention. Was there any reason for this?"

"No, Miss," he answered, but judging by his immediate reaction and not centred eye contact, I knew he was lying.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," I said to him, narrowing my eyes. "Was there any reason for your lack of concentration this morning?"

A small sigh, "indeed there was, Miss," he nodded eventually. "I was not expecting the head of HQ to be such a good looking woman like yourself. I was expecting a male Agent. I had a hard time concentrating due to your beauty," he explained, and then looked down.

I sat, a little shocked. "Well," I said after a few moments. "I don't expect it to happen again, Thomas. I wish for you to pay attention in our Agent meetings from now on, or your employment will be terminated. That is all. You may go back and await your first debrief," I said, dismissing him with a wave of my hand as I turned my attention back to the computer. I added the note of the meeting to his record as I watched him leave with a cool demeanour.

\--

The following day There was a distress call sent straight into the HQ, a loud siren blaring and a red light causing the room to cascade into an ominous red colour. This was our distress signal, and one of our agents were in trouble. "All agents move out, we are in a terror of compromise- Keep yourselves safe and keep us updated on your location and safety. We have got to rescue our agent in distress," I said over the PA, ripping the coordinate page from the copier and running the five flights of stairs to the helicopter pad. Being trained to fly a helicopter enabled me to get both a birds eye view and an accurate location on where the distress call came from. I started the flight and flew above city limits so I could locate the Agent in trouble. I began to wonder which Agent it could be, as it only sent out the coordinates of the distress call and not who sent it, so I wasn't expecting it to be who I least expected.

When I arrived, I landed in a field about five hundred yards away from the exact coordinates, making sure my gun, taser and pocket knife were all easily accessible on my person.

I hacked through not so intricate security system after security system, and followed the GPS device to our Agents location. I rolled a knockout bomb into the room and called out for our Agent to shield their mouth and eyes as best they could, waiting for the gas to clear before walking into the room. What I saw next very much shocked me.

"Thomas?!" I said, seeing him struggle behind a balaclava wrapped around his mouth and his wrists and ankles being rubbed raw by coarse rope. I moved quickly over to him, pulling the balaclava from his mouth and beginning to untie the Boy Scout equivalent knots. "What happened?"

"They found out who I was due to a security breach. They knocked me out cold with a copper pipe and when I came to I was demanded to leak who I worked for. Luckily due to the tracking chip and distress signal in my cufflinks and on the heel of my shoes I was able to trigger them and ask for help. When I didn't talk they gagged me and left me here. Before you threw the bomb I had a gun to the back of my head, being threatened to have my brains blown out if I didn't spill. I guess I owe you one for that," he said, taking his hands and rubbing them as the rope fell loose. 

"well, I'm glad you're okay," I said, kneeling down and quickly untying the knots around his ankles. I had just pulled his ankles free of the knots when a parade of loud clunky footsteps resonated into the room.

"Step away from the intruder now!" I heard a voice call, and before I had the chance to react I had a tranquilliser dart fired into my neck. The room went dizzy and the last thing I remembered seeing was the ceiling and the distressed look on Thomas's face as I fell back to the floor as my body succumbed to the numbing factor of the dart.

\--

I came to in the back of the helicopter, strapped in by my chest and waist, lying down on the long seat. It hurt to move and I began to freak out slightly. I couldn't move my neck, and I feared I was in a state of total paralysis from the neck down for the rest of my life.

My career was over before my life had begun.

"Miss? You're going to be okay, we're twenty minutes away from HQ, I've already called in for the medical care team to be on the roof for our arrival. They're going to put you in an isolated unit and monitor you until you're fit enough to work. I'm going to need you stay focused and breathing for now and let the doctors take over when we land."

He continued flying the helicopter and we landed on the roof in no time. I was lifted off the seat and onto a gurney, before being rushed down to the isolation unit. Thomas, keeping his cool demeanour, stood at his desk, debriefing the entirety of his mission to my secretary and then writing up a witness statement of everything that had happened. I didn't see my office, or the light of day, for about three days.

It was killing me not working, but I could have died if I attempted reacting to the enemy. I was allowed to move about after a day and I was stood at the window, enjoying the view of the helicopters landing at taking off. I couldn't wait to be back on the front line.

Whilst walking around the Isolation unit I heard a gentle knock on the door, I turned around and saw Thomas stood at the door with his hand on the handle. I called him in and walked to the bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked, standing tall.

"Better, I guess," I shrugged, sitting down on the bed weakly. It hurt to sit down a little.

"I still feel terrible that you're having to be in here. It feels like it should be me in here, I did cock the mission up," I heard him sigh. He motioned a hand to the bed. "May I?" I nodded and he sat down, still towering me even as he sat next to me.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "I need to get back out there," I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face. "I'm so tired of being in here! I haven't been allowed to go home, eat solid food, let alone..." I stopped, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's fine; you need someone to vent to," he said, looking at me with soft eyes. "I'm that someone if you want."

I smiled weakly, "Thank you. That means a lot."

"So what else hadn't you been allowed to do?"

I sighed. "Well," I started. "I haven't been able to be...sexually active," I shrugged. "And not even being able to relieve myself is just making me even more frustrated being in here." I thought that by the end of my sentence I would have been able to scare him off.but no, the little bastard sat there still with a smug ass smile on his face. I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed, groaning. "Look, you don't have to be here," I said, "I can manage on my own. You're dismissed," I added, putting the pillow over my face.

I felt the weight on the bed shift and the patent shoes clicking over the linoleum floor. Thomas cleared his throat and stood upright. "Thomas, you can go."

"I don't want to go," he said. "You helped me, and now I'm helping you. This room has a camouflaged exterior, correct?"

"Yes," i nodded. "Why?"

"Nobody can see in, only we can see out? It's soundproofed, too?"

"Both correct. Agent, why are you asking?"

"Simply because, I don't want anybody intruding on us," he murmured, drawing the curtains at the window.

"Intruding on what? I won't ask again, Agent. Why are you asking?"

"You assisted me when I needed somebody to come save me. I can at least repay the favour," he said coolly. "Miss, if you could please sit up and back on the bed," he asked, standing at the foot of the bed. "I'd wish to assist you."

I sighed a little, sitting up and moving slowly to sit upright on the bed. "Lie down," came the next command. I shrugged, closing my eyes as I lay down. "Ah...open them," he murmured, walking around to the side of the bed again. "I want you to see everything," he added, sitting on the bed so he could remove his shoes.

Opening them on his command, I sighed yet again. What I saw next was quite extraordinary. Never had I seen an agent move with such finesse. He moved quickly and sat back on his long legs, looking over me on the bed. "You said you hadn't been able to relieve yourself sexually?" I felt a blush creep and I nodded. "Let me help you with that," he murmured, starting to take off the very unattractive medical gown.

I allowed myself to stay still, watching as he leant over to delicately unbutton each clasp. He couldn't take off the gown, but he could open it and reveal myself to him. He sat back again, smirking a little. "You look ravishing, Miss," he murmured, and his lithe hands pulled at the waistband of the gowns trousers, taking them off easily. "Very ravishing," he purred.

By this point I could be compared to the sight of a beetroot my face was so red. I smiled bashfully, finding myself for some reason fully relaxing. I closed my eyes again for a moment to recompose myself. I reopened them and found him hovering over me again. "I told you to keep your eyes open," he whispered, kissing me.

 _God...could he kiss!_ I couldn't believe that I was letting the newbie make out with me, let alone he was going to fuck me somehow and leave me actually sated! God...this was going to be worth it, even if we both end up getting found out, fired, positions terminated. It was going to be worth it. Before long I was sat up kissing him back with a passionate vigour, shrugging off his suit jacket, pulling off his tie and he was in the same position as me; butt naked.

"Agent," I began, pulling away for a few moments. "You said you wanted to help me, but all you've done so far is strip me down and make out with me. Are you really here to help me," I murmured, panting hard.

"If that's what you want, Miss," he answered. "I'll help you," he added, kissing me again and ripping a moan from me. What he did then was the most erotic thing I'd ever had anybody ever do to me. He threw my legs over his taut shoulders and began to kiss the insides of my thighs. God...it felt so good. Any other time my man didn't like to be so energetic about it, but there was something about Thomas was like a feral cat. It was brilliant.

"Oh...fuck," I groaned. "Thomas... Oh god, Agent!" I moaned, winding my hands into the thin blanket as he continued to delve into my thighs. Arcing my back as he sped up I yelped, screaming his name suddenly as I came, panting hard. "F...oh fuck."

"I'm not quite finished yet, Miss," he said, putting my legs back to the bed and spreading them. "Nowhere near finished," he purred, kissing me hard again as he leant down over me. I could only imagine what was going to come next. I moaned sweetly, feeling something brush against me and I stilled. He was _huge_. There had been times when I'd been with...larger people, but I'd never had anything quite like this.

"Tell me if it's too much for you," he murmured, easily sliding into me as I moaned quietly. He gave me a few moments before moving, and each time he did, I moaned his name louder and louder. Clearly the loudness in my voice was spurring him on, and he moved faster. If I got fired for being caught at least I'd have the memory of one of the most handsome Agent's fucking me in the most delectable way possible...

"Fuck... Oh fuck, Agent...I'm so close," I breathed, closing my eyes and holding him close. "Fuck...oh fuck," I screamed, falling back onto the bed as I came for the second time and something that embarrassed me most; I squirted. Something I'd never even think I'd do. I heard a low guttural groan as I fell onto the bed, and then his elbows dug into the mattress as he came.

"I trust I helped you enough," he panted after a few moments.

"Definitely, thank you, Agent..." I nodded, eyes still closed. "You've definitely repaid the favour..."


End file.
